


The Beast Within 9/?

by iantosgal (orphan_account)



Series: The Beast Within [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Timelines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is back from his time with the Doctor and his team are keeping something from him, but what? Set after KKBB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast Within 9/?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a story I posted a couple of years back on my LJ. My Torchwood muse buggered off and the story died. A couple of days ago, I found it, re-read it and the muse was reawakened!! So I've written a couple more chapters and just wanted to repost this over here on my new profile! So sorry for the spam of chapters, if anyone remembers it from LJ then I'm sorry for the long wait and for anyone that reads, I hope you enjoy it!!!

Jack moaned as Ianto began to kiss his way down his jaw. When Ianto reached the juncture between his shoulder and neck, he sucked the tender flesh into his mouth, making Jack gasp.

Ianto smiled, he could smell desire pouring from Jack, mingling with Jack’s pheromones and driving him crazy, he could hear every gasp, every moan, every breath, every thud of Jack’s heart as if it were his own. Every sense was heightened; the feel of Jack’s skin on his lips and his tongue was making it hard to focus. He was so hard it hurt. But this was the first time since Jack had left with the Doctor and Ianto was going to make damn sure it was unforgettable.

His fingers slid down to Jack’s shirt buttons and began to undo them slowly, his lips capturing Jack’s again in a passionate kiss. Ianto slipped the shirt off over Jack’s shoulders, never breaking the kiss. The undershirt was a problem, so he ripped it. Jack had plenty.

Jack chuckled against his lips and it turned into a gasp when Ianto’s fingers began to stroke over his nipples.

Ianto ran his hands up and down Jack’s torso, repeatedly coming back to Jack’s hardened nipples.

Finally, he broke the kiss and looked into Jack’s lust blown eyes.

“Ianto,” Jack breathed and it was all Ianto needed.

He pulled his own t-shirt roughly over his head and threw it to the side. He kissed Jack again and then leant back, pulling Jack up with him. He ran his nails along Jack’s back making Jack throw his head back and gasp, breaking the kiss but allowing Ianto full access to his exposed throat. Ianto kissed and licked his way along Jack’s throat, making Jack melt in his arms.

Jack’s hands were tangled in his hair, pulling slightly. Ianto growled against Jack’s throat, nipped it slightly, and slid his hands down to Jack’s belt. He undid it quickly and lifted Jack up with one arm, using the other to slide Jack’s trousers and boxers off in one swift movement.

He lowered Jack down fully on the bed and began to lick his way down Jack’s body, getting closer and closer to Jack’s rock hard cock.

“Oh God, Ianto. Oh God. You’re… wearing… too many…clothes,” Jack gasped.

Ianto chuckled and rose to his knees, letting Jack fumble with his belt and flies. Ianto stood and pulled the rest of his clothes off quickly, flinging them away and straddling Jack’s thighs.

Jack had barely recovered, when Ianto suddenly took him fully into his mouth making Jack yelp and arch off the bed.

He fell back, panting hard. Ianto’s talented tongue was tracing intricate patterns across the head of his cock and then sucking hard. Ianto grazed his teeth on the underside and Jack gave in. He cried Ianto’s name as he came hard in Ianto’s mouth.

Ianto kept sucking, swallowing every drop of his lover before pulling away with one last quick swipe of his tongue. He moved up Jack’s body and kissed his open mouth. Jack responded immediately even though he found himself slightly dazed.

Ianto reached under the pillow for the lube and quickly squirted the cool gel onto his fingers. He pulled Jack onto his side and slid his hand round Jack’s hips.

Jack gasped into Ianto’s mouth when he felt one cool digit breach his entrance. He felt his body melt with Ianto’s touch, and as a second finger was added, Jack felt his entire being burn with longing.

“Ianto…Oh, God…Ianto…”

Ianto slid his fingers out of Jack and rolled him onto his back. He positioned himself quickly, spreading more lube across his cock, and then slid into his lover in one swift stroke.

“Oh God!” Jack cried.

Ianto took a moment to revel in the tight heat that surrounded him. He pulled back so that he was almost fully out and then plunged into Jack again, making the older man groan loudly.

Ianto smiled at the look of pure ecstasy on Jack’s face and reached up with one hand, tracing his fingers across the other mans lips.

Jack cracked his eyes open and looked into Ianto’s blue, lust filled eyes.

Ianto lowered his head and kissed Jack tenderly, stilling his movements for moments.

Jack began to rock beneath him and Ianto took the hint.

He took up a frantic pace and Jack started moaning Ianto’s name, again and again, like a mantra, his hands scrabbling across the taught muscles of Ianto’s back.

Ianto lifted Jack bodily from the bed, drawing Jack flush to his chest. He pressed their lips together, worrying Jack’s bottom lip between his teeth.

Ianto changed his angle slightly, wrapping his arms around Jack’s body. Jack’s head collapsed down onto Ianto’s neck, his warm breath tickling Ianto’s ear as he continued his mantra.

Jack wrapped his legs around Ianto’s waist, locking his ankles together. He marvelled at Ianto’s strength. He was kneeling on the bed, holding Jack up and the thought of those strong muscles, combined with the mind blowing sensations, was driving him closer and closer to the edge.

Ianto pushed Jack back onto the bed, leaning over him and pounding into his lover’s willing body. Jack was practically screaming his name and it made Ianto pick up his pace. He snaked a hand between their bodies and grasped Jack’s now rock hard cock in his hand. He began to stroke it in time with his thrusts, and felt Jack’s body tense.

“Ianto…Jesus, I’m gonna…gonna...”

Jack came with a loud yell and Ianto joined him after just a few more thrusts, Jack’s name tumbling from his lips.

Jack pulled him down so he was lying atop the immortal, and crushed their lips together.

When the need to breath made itself known, Ianto broke the kiss, slid out of Jack’s body and lowered himself down beside Jack.

Jack was panting hard, his body slicked with sweat and even Ianto was a little out of puff. He even felt tired and he realised it was the blissful tiredness of a well-sated body.

He felt Jack shift beside him and then a head on his shoulder, an arm over his waist.

“I love you, Yan.”

“Love you too, Jack.” Ianto replied a contented smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

Jack looked up at the beautiful sleeping face of his lover and sighed, happily.

This was where he was meant to be. Right here with Ianto. Always with Ianto. If he could have given him forever he would have, but he would settle for as long as they had.

Sleep beckoned and Jack succumbed.

*~*~*~*

Ianto was woken the next morning by a soft kiss. His eyes fluttered open and he let his tongue flick across Jack’s lips. Jack parted his lips, letting Ianto deepen the kiss, tongues tangling and fighting for dominance, a fight which Jack eventually won.

Finally, he pulled away, resting his forehead against Ianto’s.

“Morning, gorgeous,” Jack whispered.

“Morning, handsome,” Jack could hear the soft laughter in Ianto’s voice.

Jack nuzzled into Ianto’s chest, his fingers stroking across the deep scars on Ianto’s chest.

Ianto studied his lovers face, watching his eyes flickering across the old wounds.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, just thinking.”

“About what?”

Jack glanced quickly into Ianto’s eyes.

“About you.” he said returning his gaze to the scars beneath his fingers. “About this.”

Ianto shifted a little and sighed. He had known this was coming.

“Jack.”

“It’s ok. I was just thinking that I wish I had gotten back sooner. I might not have been able to prevent this but at least I could have been here for you.”

“There’s no point in thinking about what ifs, Jack. What’s done is done.”

“You might want to take your own advice.”

Ianto frowned and Jack looked up.

“Last night. You were having a nightmare, kept saying Alice.”

Ianto shuffled uncomfortably and then pushed Jack gently off him, getting to his feet and padding through to the bathroom. Jack watched him go for a moment and then followed. He knocked lightly on the door and when there was no answer, Jack let himself in.

“Yan?”

Jack peered round the door and found Ianto leaning over the sink, his head bowed. Jack walked in, wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on the curve of Ianto’s back.

“You ok?”

Ianto didn’t answer for a moment and then with a sniff he lifted his head, looking into the mirror.

“I’m fine.”

Jack looked over his lover’s shoulder at his reflection. He took in the red eyes, the haunted expression. He turned Ianto round in his arms to face him and kissed him, expressing all the love he could.

“You still dream about her? About what happened?”

“All the time. I replay it over and over in my head. It shouldn’t have happened Jack. I shouldn’t have lost control.”

“What was it you were saying about what’s done is done?” Jack said, tilting his head to try and meet Ianto’s evasive gaze.

“It’s different Jack.”

“No, it’s not. I know you feel guilty and it was horrible what happened, but you need to forgive yourself. You need to move on. Leave the past in the past. I love you, Ianto, and nothing will ever change that. Nothing you do or may have done will make me love you any less. So please, don’t shut me out.”

Ianto looked up at those words, his burning eyes meeting Jack’s determinedly.

“I’m not shutting you out,” he whispered. “I just…I dunno.”

“Ianto. You are a good, kind-hearted man. You would never have killed that girl if you had been in control, if you had been yourself. You didn’t kill her, the wolf did. And now that you control the wolf, you must know it will never happen again.”

“But that’s just it. I don’t know.”

“Yan…” Jack was cut off by the sound of his mobile ringing. He sighed and pointed a finger in Ianto’s face. “This is not over.”

Ianto gave a weak smile and followed Jack out of the bedroom.

“Owen, what we got?” Jack listened for a moment. “Ok, we’re on our way in.”

He hung up and turned around to face Ianto.

“Get dressed or I’ll ravish you again. We’ve got a job.” Jack’s smile was dazzling, a disarming smile, designed to start drawing Ianto out of his dark mood.

“What’s the job?” Ianto asked, already pulling a black t-shirt over his head.

His fingers lingered on the suits in his wardrobe. No point in wearing those anymore, too many had been ruined by his transformations and they cost too much to replace. It was a waste of a good suit. Anyway, Jack didn’t seem to mind the new clothing arrangement and if Ianto sometimes picked a t-shirt that was maybe a size too small, well, all the better.

“Lorry crash.”

“And that’s our business because…?” Ianto left the question hanging, spraying himself with LYNX.

“Very dodgy meat.” Jack snapped his braces. “Might not be our kind of thing or it could be a lorry stuffed full of alien meat.”

“That’s disgusting.” Ianto said, shrugging on his jacket.

“Yeah, it really is.” Jack grabbed the SUV keys and they headed out. Jack reached for the driver’s door handle and opened the door.

“Oh, and Jack?” Ianto said, leaning against the roof of the car.

“Yeah?” Jack quirked an eyebrow.

“I believe it was me who did the ravishing.” And with a wink , Ianto was in the car, leaving Jack standing without an answer.

He shrugged and got in. He had quite enjoyed being ravished.


End file.
